


Ficlets

by riotingGoddess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotingGoddess/pseuds/riotingGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short works that I've written from tumblr and youtube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my tumblr
> 
> http://riotinggoddess.tumblr.com/post/135766333858/a-homestuck-haiku-for-my-cold-dead-heart

John, Rose, Dave, and Jade,

They were kids that I once knew.

Jane, Roxy, Dirk, Jake.


	2. [S] Dave: Play the Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave plays a melody he distantly remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied from _[S] Dave: Play the Piano_ on youtube.
> 
> Best read with this soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NByskaYSEuE

You are now Dave Strider. You are playing a piano that clearly isn't yours in a living room that seems to be too clean for your liking. Your Bro is away and you have no idea what's going on. You recall playing a game with three other people on your computer but you cannot seem to recall the outcome or who you were playing with. You slowly press your fingers on the keys as you play the sad melody you don't have any recollection of learning. You don't recall having a piano in the first place.

You faintly remember someone who DID and that someone seemed very close to you. A silhouette that plays the piano like Mozart flashes briefly in your forgetful mind, and you missed the melodies that the nimble fingers played but you won't admit that. 'Dave?' You hear a voice and turn around, still playing the tune that you know so well yet ironically don't seem to recall playing. You see no one in your empty living room. It was frighteningly empty. Even your Bro's puppets were absent for once, leaving you in a completely blank, white, spartan room.

You turn your head back onto the keys and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in your heart that you've forgotten very important things. You resume the sad song and when you finished, you can hear the faint call of your name again. The voice came from someone that you knew you know too well. You can't seem to recall the owner though, and you think that your mind is playing tricks on you. Yet, somewhere deep in your heart, you know that your mind isn't playing tricks. You KNOW that something is wrong. You just can't seem to remember anything.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have forgotten John and everything else.


End file.
